


A Handful of Minutes

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Ed Is Ed, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Roy Is A Sap, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he's counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/gifts).



> Unapologetic schmoop, and nothing but schmoop.
> 
> For the record, I wrote this for Rabble because they always come through for me when I need it most. In this instance, I just want fic recs of Roy and Riza being bros. Why is this so much to ask!?
> 
> This is post-canon AU, but don't ask questions.

_A Handful of Minutes_

They've been together for eight months, three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and a handful of minutes.

Not that he's counting.

It's his longest relationship to date, which is insane. When he'd asked Ed out on the first date, he'd been at least half joking, and then when Ed had agreed, well, he'd figured at least it wouldn't be a dull night. And it hadn't been, of course; it had been _amazing_. Ed might have been a brat to work with, but arguing with him was strangely fun when it wasn't Roy’s orders he was questioning. So, baffling everyone, they'd had a second date. And then a third. And then a few drinks, and what ended up being most of a weekend in Roy’s bed.

Everybody expected it to fizzle out after that. Roy himself expected it to explode rather catastrophically. Then the weekend turned into a month, then into three months, and now three-quarters of a year....

Roy gave in. If Ed wasn't going anywhere, then Ed wasn't going anywhere.

“You should move in,” he said.

“Muh-whu—?” Ed asked, lifting his head abruptly from where it had been resting quite comfortably on Roy’s shoulder. A curtain of hair blocked his face from view, and he gave a little grumble of annoyance as he tried to shake it away. His left hand was wedged under the pillow, and hair tended to get caught in his automail joints, so Roy obligingly moved it for him. “What the fuck, Roy?” he asked. Well, not exactly that, but it's what he meant.

“You should move in,” Roy repeated in a level voice, even though he knew perfectly well Ed had heard him the first time.

“This couldn't wait until after coffee?” Ed glared at him. “Why do you always ruin the morning with stupid shit? I was comfortable, just thinking about going back to sleep, and then there you go with your—your— _Royness_.”

“My Royness,” Roy repeated dryly. “How terrible it must be for me to be acting so true to my nature this early in the morning.”

“‘S right,” Ed agreed. “Cut it out.”

Roy couldn't keep himself from laughing, which had Ed rolling his eyes, so he grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and rolled them over. He kissed him gently, pulling away before it could really get anything started. Ed’s expression gentled, and Roy smiled contently.

“I love you,” he said softly. It wasn't the first time he'd said it and it wouldn't be the last, but the rare shy expression the words always brought to Ed’s face made them worth it. “Will you move in with me?”

“Huh,” Ed said, tilting his head back in an exaggerated expression of thought. “I guess I'd might as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I insomnia wrote and edited this within the space of about 45 minutes, using my phone. Don't ask how long it took to post this. I'll endeavor to fix any weird formatting issues and/or typos when I unearth my laptop again. I believe it may be under a pile of clothes. Or paperwork.
> 
> [Edit: Typos/formatting fixed. Rating changed because I remembered some people are weird about cussing. Laptop was under the paperwork, if you were curious.]


End file.
